Little Royalty or Pirates?
by Cynthia03
Summary: Killian and Emma having babies! Basically it's my head canon that Killian is going to be a major dork in the delivery room.


People came and went the entire day.

For once the residents of Storybrooke weren't in the Town Hall yelling for answers but were all united and happy as they came to congratulate the young prince and princess or pirates twins into this crazy world.

Liam and Leia Jones were born at exactly 3:07 a.m. The Charmings had fallen asleep on the couches for visitors while Hook laid beside Emma on her bed, caressing her hair. Emma suddenly screamed in pain, "Oh god Killian! Hook! It's happening. Oh god oh my god oh shit" Killian suddenly jumped off the bed and screamed "WHALE" as nurses outside scrambled on their feet to find the doctor. It was the Savior's babies – it was a pretty damn big deal.

Henry, Regina, and Robin had come rushing inside – Snow having called them once Whale surged inside wearing his doctor's robes. The Charmings, the Mills-Hood, Belle, Ruby and the godmother Elsa all patiently waited outside the room while Killian was inside.

"Oh god Swan" Killian spoke, his good hand clenching hers, "Arghhh so much blood"

Emma screamed in pain, "I can't!"

"Emma!" Whale exasperated, "PUSH"

"My love, you are strong. You defeated so many villains; you can do this. I love you" Killian spoke and kissed her cheek.

Suddenly Killian let go of Emma's hand and jumped in surprise, "BLOODY HELL! What a monstrosity!" he screamed, his eyes fixed on a tall injection the nurse was holding. The nurse gave him a funny look and Killian refocused on Emma.

As Emma suffered from a rather painful contraction, her hand, which was clenching onto Killian's flew and accidently slapped him which caused his black stud to shift. Killian's hand automatically went to his ear, "Bloody Hell Swan! You don't even know how much this hurts"

Everyone in the room stopped and glared at him.

Noticing everyone's _are you serious right now_ gaze, he smiled awkwardly, "Push love!"

"C'mon Emma. Almost there" Whale refocused himself.

"Ufffff" Killian let out a breath as he slowly started jumping.

"Killian are you ok? You seem…jumpy" Whale asked, distracted by a man dressed in all leather jumping while his wife was delivering.

"I'm just excited mate! I've waited 9 months for this! Can't wait to meet the little beautiful pirates!" Killian grinned like an idiot.

"Hook!" Emma screamed and clenched onto his jacket tightly.

Leia came out first, her tiny and sticky body in Whale's hand as he smiled. "What the hell mate, why is it _red_?" Killian spoke, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion, "Bloody Frankenstein"

"Oh god Killian" Emma laughed and patted her dorky husband's cheek. This wasn't how she had pictured this moment to go like. In the movies, the husband is usually silently encouraging his wife to push and whisper her beautiful things. But her pirate had danced around the entire room, freaking about the littlest things and asking endless questions and honestly calming Emma's nerves as he so _so _excited.

Whale wrapped Leia in a clean white blanket and handed her to Killian, "Here you go _mate_. Your daughter"

Killian hesitated for a moment, suddenly wishing he had two arms but reminiscing all the late night conversations he had with Emma of her reassuring him of being perfect for her and their children. He crossed his arms together – just the way Snow had taught him to and Whale gently handed her to him. Once her little girl was settled in his arms, Killian stared at her and he swore he had never seen a sight more beautiful in his life (his wife holding the same title).

Killian was so engrossed with Leia that he didn't even notice when Whale handed Liam to Emma. Killian looked down at Liam and he saw two little blue eyes – much like his brother's and his own – staring right back at him before he yawned and both Emma and him blurted an "awwww".

Both babies were born healthy with blue eyes and blond hair. He looked down at Emma who was wearing the same expression as him – they both had wide and goofy smiles plastered on their faces while their eyes were watering up.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful than them, Emma" Killian said, his voice quivering. "I love you"

Emma beamed back at him, "Who would've thought?" she said and Killian didn't need any more clarification as to what she meant. He had dwelled on that thought a lot whenever he caught himself just staring at his Swan's beauty. Who would've thought that an adventure on a beanstalk would lead to this?

After a couple of hours Killian found himself sitting on his couch and just taking in the scene around him. Leia and Liam were sleeping in their cots in the Harry Potter themed nursery (or as Killian called it, "the little wizard children and nose less man") while Snow and David just kept looking at their little sleeping grandchildren. Regina, Robin, and Tinkerbelle were all busy making dinner in the kitchen as Regina had sternly announced that she will be making dinner and apple pie for dessert and Killian had high fived David as he let out a "Oh god what did we do your Highness". Tink and Belle were arranging the dozens of flowers and gifts the Jones had received. Henry was reading to Roland and Neal from his ever-favorite book about the stories of his family.

And Emma. She had her head on his shoulder and her arm was encircling his. She didn't say anything - just kept drawing little circles on his palm and in that moment Killian Jones was the happiest.

This was his happy ending.


End file.
